


House Rules

by Pegasus143



Series: DBH Rarepairs Week [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Disabled Simon (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, M/M, Multi, Polycho has a kid, dbhrarepairsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus143/pseuds/Pegasus143
Summary: After a series of unknown events that lead to Josh's book collection almost getting paint on them, he starts making a list of house rules. But who's the real culprit?
Relationships: Josh/Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: DBH Rarepairs Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	House Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for DBH Rarepairs Week 3, Day 6: **Kids/Family AU** / ~~Ride or Die~~

_”I’m home!”_ Josh called in his head to the rest of the androids in the townhouse. Then he froze. There were splatters of paint on the floor, the coffee table, and even the bookshelf that just barely held his large collection. He scanned the spines carefully, but didn’t find any evidence of paint (or cleaning products) on them. _”Markus? What happened?”_

Markus walked into the room, brows furrowed. _”What--“_ He froze when he saw the state of the living room.

Josh shook his head. _”I have no idea, but thankfully my books were spared. The rest of the room does need to get cleaned up, though.”_

Markus nodded. _”Yeah, they’re my paints, so I’ll do it.”_ His gaze moved towards the couch. _”I might have to ask Simon for advice about that spot, though.”_

_”Maybe we should move your painting things to somewhere that’ll be easier to clean up if they spill, like the bathroom or something.”_

Markus gave Josh a look. _”The bathroom? Do you know how uninspiring that would be? I’d be there all by myself, and there’s not even a window!”_ Their daughter, Maxine, ran in from her bedroom down the hall, waving a brightly-colored piece of paper in her hand. _”Fine.”_ Markus started gathering up his painting supplies from the corner of the room they occupied.

_”Just a second, Maxine,”_ Josh said, getting a piece of paper and taping it to the wall.

**House Rules:**

  1. No painting in the living room (Markus)



* * *

Josh nearly stepped on a shard of glass as he walked into the living room. _Since when do we have glass in here?_

Simon was standing next to the coffee table, looking at a broken vase sitting in a puddle of water, flowers piled on top of the mess. His eyes shone with tears.

_”What’s wrong?”_ Josh asked. This seemed like something small, but it was clearly upsetting him.

_”I got some flowers because I thought it would be a nice surprise for the three of you. Shortly after I got them in their vase, I had an episode where I couldn’t see or hear.”_

_”Are you—“_

_”I’m fine, it wasn’t very long, and Maxine came in and sat with me. I guess they must be starting to affect my sense of touch, too, because I never felt the vase, but it’s clearly broken.”_

_”Hey, it’s okay. We can clean this up, and we all know how much you love us.”_ Josh wrapped Simon in a hug. _”Maybe we should avoid getting glass things in the future – just until we figure out what’s going on with your system.”_

Simon nodded, his tears beginning to soak into Josh’s jacket.

**House Rules:**

  1. No painting in the living room (Markus)
  2. No glass decorations (Simon)



* * *

Loud music was playing as Josh entered the house, which was unusual. It sounded like something classical, maybe something that Markus would like, except Josh was pretty sure he wasn’t home at the moment.

North poked her head out of the kitchen. “Hi Josh! Maxine brought a friend home after practice, and her friend needed a snack.”

“I’ve never heard you listen to music before,” Josh commented, quickly interfacing with the stereo to turn it down a little. Having it that loud couldn’t be good for Maxine’s friend’s hearing.

“Oh, I was bored so I started flipping through radio stations. At first I passed by this one because it was all classical, but there wasn’t really anything else on so I came back to it. Turns out it’s actually kind of interesting to listen to.” She continued speaking in their heads. _”And it doesn’t have that electronic sound that a lot of music has. It reminds me too much of there.”_

“I’m glad you found something you liked. I was going to do a little reading, if you’d be okay watching the kids for longer?” Josh browsed the shelves, but stopped almost immediately. The books were out of order. “Hey, do you know what’s up with these?” he asked, gesturing towards the shelves.

North moved closer, scanning the titles herself. “They’re all on the lower shelves, and the upper shelves have almost nothing.” 

“Pass it to me!” Maxine’s friend shouted.

Josh and North turned around to see the two girls running down the hallway, dribbling a soccer ball between them. North snatched the soccer ball away from them.

_”Hey! You can’t use your hands!”_ Maxine complained.

“Maxine, have you played soccer in the house before?” Josh asked. “I won’t be mad, and we never explicitly said you couldn’t do it, but it could be really dangerous playing in a closed area where you could easily break or spill something.”

Maxine wore a guilty expression. _”Yeah, I have. A few times.”_

“So the paint, flower vase, and now the bookshelf?”

Maxine’s LED cycled to red. She nodded.

Josh walked over to the list of rules, crossing out the old ones and adding something new. Then he turned back to the girls. “You two can play after you’ve helped with organizing the bookshelf, moving Markus’ paints back where they’re supposed to be, and getting some flowers to surprise Simon with.”

**House Rules:**

  1. ~~No painting in the living room (Markus)~~
  2. ~~No glass decorations (Simon)~~
  3. No soccer indoors! (Maxine)




End file.
